


I'll Come Back to You

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts - Plance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Goodbyes, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: When Pidge sees Lance off on a dangerous mission, she gets a little emotional.





	I'll Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Prompt #2: Kiss on the Forehead

Pidge was worried.  


The whole team was going out to accomplish separate tasks. Some more dangerous than others. Shiro was needed at the helm of the Atlas. Hunk and Allura were going around Earth freeing civilians. Pidge was staying back at the Garrison, helping her father and Veronica to upgrade some of the defense systems, and fix the current ones.  


But Keith and Lance, objectively, had the most dangerous mission. They were going out and scouring the nearby galaxies for leftover factions of Galra. Normally, this would be a piece of cake; just turn on the scanners. Unfortunately, however, all scanners, including those in the lions themselves, had been severely damaged in the course of the battle with Sendak and the Altean mech. They were going in blind, having no way of knowing what was out there. Best case scenario, they have a very boring patrol, and come back with the good news that there are no residual factions of Galra in the Milky Way. Worse case scenario, they are ambushed, and the rest of the team can’t get there in time to save them.  


She had run the numbers, and it is incredibly likely that _something_ is out there.  


Rounding the corner to the Red Lion’s hangar, she saw Lance bustling about, readying himself for the trip ahead.  


She had never seen him look so serious.  


Admittedly they were all pretty serious right now, it was an appropriate time, but it was especially jarring to see such a sober expression on Lance. He didn’t look stressed, necessarily; his face was calm, without any creasing of the forehead, which Pidge knew he would be glad to hear. Now wasn’t the time to tell him though.  


She approached him, desperately hoping that the weird tension that had been between them the past few weeks wouldn’t sully their goodbye. When he saw her, he smiled, “Hey, Pidge. What’s up?”  


She smiled back, but it didn’t last, and she felt it drop only moments later along with her gaze.  


Lance could tell that something was wrong, “Hey. Are you okay?”  


Pidge nodded, trying to speak around the sudden lump in her throat, “Yeah. I just…” she faltered.  


Lance set down the box he was carrying on a nearby desk before coming to stand in front of her, leaning down to be in her field of vision. Pidge finally looked up and caught his eye.  


She took a deep breath, “I just…” she breathed again, suddenly nervous, “Be safe out there. Okay?”  


Inwardly she cringed, realizing she had used the exact same words as the other time Lance had been confronted by a girl just before a dangerous mission. Pidge had nothing against Allura, and they were close friends, but the last thing she wanted was to be a point of comparison against Allura in Lance’s mind.  


Lance’s face softened, however, and the way he looked at her was almost fond, “I will, Pidge. I’ll come back to you.”  


Objectively speaking, Pidge was very aware of the fact that Lance meant “you” in the general sense, talking about the whole team and his family. She still reveled in his phrasing however, and hoped against her better judgment that he had been specifically talking about coming back to _her_.  


She sighed in relief. As much as she was a scientist, and knew that him saying he would come back safe meant nothing in the overarching scheme of the universe, his words brought her comfort, and she was glad she had come to see him off. She smiled up at him.  


Lance got a conflicted look in his eye, and as she was about to ask what he was thinking about, he seemed to reach a resolution, and took a step towards her, eliminating the distance between them.  


Too surprised to take a step back, Pidge stood there frozen for half a second when Lance reached up, placed his right hand on the back of her head, and gently kissed her forehead.  


Pidge felt tears inexplicably well up in her eyes, and she leaned into the touch, reaching around his abdomen to pull him into an impromptu hug.  


His left arm came to wrap around her upper back, and he broke the kiss to turn his head and rest his cheek on her temple.  


“I’ll come back to you.” He repeated in a whisper.  


Pidge let out a soft sound that was caught between a sob and a laugh. This time she was significantly less sure that “you” had been used in the general sense. Her joy and relief were palpable.  


“Thank you, Lance.”


End file.
